Playing with the Gold
by lilith1011lilac
Summary: After several months of observation, Link concluded that Allen Walker loved yellow to a sick degree, he was often haunted by his master's debt even in his sleep, and apparently the usually-sweet-looking-boy hates sharing what's his. A sequel from my previous story, Donuts.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Playing with the Gold

Fandom : -man

Pairing : AllenxLink (my current obsession)

Disclaimer: -man belongs to no one but Katsura Hoshino.

A/N : This story is a continuation from my previous story, Donuts. Reading it was not necessary to understand this story, but it might be good to make some sense of why Link was so obsessed with finding a good present for Allen's birthday. I was planning to make this a two-shots story but if new ideas came to my mind, who knows I might make this longer :)

Anyway, please enjoy the story. Apology in advance for bad grammar, bad wording, or spelling mistakes.

...

Allen Walker loved yellow. This was a fact Howard Link, the Black Order's investigator, who was both an exceptional member of crow and Allen Walker's watchmen (and lately Allen himself had given him a new title: mother hen) managed to acquire at the beginning of his observation period. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out the younger boy's excessive obsession with this particular colour. Although Allen was often seen wearing black or white clothes, truthfully he had an equivalent amount of yellow collections in his wardrobe. Except Link, no one else seemed to notice this since the boy often wore his yellow clothes under his exorcist uniform. The white haired boy also paid so much attention to Timcanpy's colour. He made sure the golem always appeared nice and shiny by putting so much effort scrubbing it during bath time. He even spent third quarter of his bathing time solely to wash the golem with pot-scrubber until it shone like gold. Link secretly suspected the reason behind his obsession with yellow was due to the fact that the colour remained him of gold. Not that he thought Allen was a money-creep but given his situation with the General, the boy may love the metal more than he should.

Although the boy's preference usually had little to do with Link's observation report, it was different this time. It was December 23rd and in two days it'd be Allen's birthday. Link tried to convince himself that the boy's birthday had nothing to do with him and Allen had his friends to congratulate him. Unfortunately, the boy would be sent on an two-days mission during his birthday with no companions except for Link. He had already thought congratulating him on the day would be sufficient enough, but then he remembered that Walker had nursed him a few days before. He did give the boy some of his hand-made donuts as a thank-you present, but in the end Timcanpy ate most of it, leaving the boy sulking for the whole day. Him being Howard Link, a man who never failed to return the favour to those who'd helped him, found himself feeling guilty if he couldn't repay Allen back for the time he had lost for taking care of him when he was sick. After many thoughts, he decided to give Allen a present on his birthday. Although Link noticed that Allen didn't get particularly bothered by the fact that he had to work on his birthday, presumably because he forgot about his own birthday, giving a present was not a bad thing and it might cheer him up.

After coming up with a solution, Link met another dead end situation: what to give. He thought of giving Allen his another exclusive handmade treats, but considering Timcanpy might eat all of it like how it did before, food was out of option. He had his observation notebook of Allen and he thought he could make use of that. However, even after rereading the book for several times, he still had no idea on what to give. According to his observation, Allen almost never spent any money unless it was necessary. By 'necessary' he meant urgent necessity such as food when they were outside the order, or inn fees during mission in small towns where the Black Order's existence was not widely known (and Komui would reimburse it once he got back, so in the end it was as if he spent nothing at all to begin with). For clothes Allen always wore his old ones, or sometimes some people in Science Department gave theirs to him (which he gladly accepted). Even if Allen had his own income as an exorcist, as well as from gambling, all of the money was used to pay for Cross General's debt. After several months being together with him for 24/7, Link finally realized that Allen Walker had never shown any interest in things other than food, and this meant bad news to him. Allen's birthday was in two days and he had no enough time to find what present would be good based on observation, so what was left for him to do was asking around. Considering many things, either Lenalee Lee or Lavi, the Bookman Jr would be the best options since they had known Allen for some time and they were one of his closest friends. Asking Lenalee would be better since the girl would not suspect anything nor ask too much, but the Chinese girl was out on a mission and would not be back until the end of the year. Therefore, the only option he had was to ask the bookman junior. He didn't particularly dislike the red-haired guy, but Lavi often made fun of his two moles and his uptight personality (additionally, recently he felt the lower gaze the red-head guy was giving him was meant as a teasing for his short feature). With a long sigh he decided to go see the bookman when Allen was on a check up before mission. It didn't take him long to find Lavi as the boy usually hanged around the Order's library in his free time. Link found the boy sleeping surrounded by piles of books. The boy looked battered up from his previous mission. He had some bruises here and there and his right arm was wrapped in bandages. He approached Lavi and gave a small gentle tug, careful enough not to poke at the wounds but strong enough to wake him up.

"Wha.. It's the two dots inspector.", Lavi yawned before continuing," What's wrong?"

"Erhm.", Link cleared his throat feeling somewhat nervous, "Bookman Junior, if you may, I have something I would like to discuss with you."

"?", Lavi looked confused as hell. What on earth did the inspector wanted from him. Moreover, it was rare to see him walking around the Order without Allen. 'Wasn't it his duty to watch over Allen all the time?', Lavi thought. Moreover, the inspector was the type who prioritise his duty over anything, so seeing him out here looking for him and abandoning his duty was a rare sight.

"I'm not abandoning my duty. Walker's on his routine check-ups before his mission in two days and since I can't join him during check-ups, I might use this opportunity to find you since I have a question to ask.", replied Link as if he could read Lavi's mind, leaving the other male looking dumbfounded before continuing, "and as a matter of fact, yes, my questions are related to Walker. However, it's not for observation purpose, but rather it's something more…..private, I'd say."

Lavi was not expecting any of this at all. He never expected the inspector would come to him to ask him some stuff about Allen, moreover something that was not work-related. However, the situation seemed too interesting for his liking and how was he Lavi if he didn't grab this once in a lifetime chance of observing something as interesting as this situation. Also, he had some grudge against Allen who ate his precious yakiniku yesterday, so a little payback wouldn't hurt.

"Sure~ But maybe we should move somewhere else first. We are inside library after all."

"You've got a point there. We should move somewhere else.", said Link innocently, failing to notice Lavi's evil plan.

"How about cafeteria? I'm hungry anyway so I want to grab something to eat.", said Lavi with a huge grin on his face when the other man nodded in response.

'Food-revenge is such a sweet thing ne, Allen?', Lavi thought mischievously.

….

Allen had finished his check-ups sooner than he expected. It seemed the Science Department came up with some new inventions that enabled them to do some parts of the medical check-ups quicker than usual, although for innocence compatibility check up, they still needed to rely on Hevlaska. He was surprised for only finding Timcanpy without his roommate outside the check up room once he finished since the other male usually stuck close to him unless he had an important meeting with the central's higher ups.

"Tim, where did Link go?"

Timcanpy only shook in response. "That's weird.", murmured Allen, 'It's very unlike Link to suddenly disappear. Maybe something important came up? But he'd tell Tim if that's the case.'

After some thoughts Allen with no clear conclusion coming up to his mind, Allen decided to shake it off, 'If he didn't tell Tim, then maybe it's nothing important. I think I worry too much. He will come to look for me anyway so for now let's not think about it. Since it's been quite some time I have the time for myself without getting observed, why not use this chance to enjoy the rare freedom.'

"Tiimm.. Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm starving~"

….

For some people, it might be an unfamiliar sight: the infamous inspector sitting together with someone other than Allen Walker in the cafeteria. Some people were ignoring them and some others were whispering, wondering if the observation duty was shifted to bookman junior instead, or whether the suspect for the fourteenth host were changed from Allen to Lavi, or some other bullshits that Link didn't even bother listening to.

"So, what did you want to talk about?", asked Lavi, breaking the ice between the two of them.

"Ah, yes. About that.. I was just wondering if you of all people perhaps have an idea.", Link stopped in the middle, looking hesitated to continue his question further.

"Of?", asked Lavi while taking the first bite of his meal with his left hand. He sprained his right hand during the last mission and he had been using his left hand for some simple tasks such as holding spoon or grabbing stuffs. Luckily Bookman was being kind enough to help him writing his report, so he didn't have much trouble these days with just one hand functioning, except from the soreness the right hand gave if he tried to move it too much.

Link didn't reply, instead he averted his gaze from the other male, mumbling some incoherent words.

"C'mon two-dots inspector. Spill it out. We don't have all the time in the world, Allen should be finishing his check ups soon and you know you have to leave by that time.", insisted Lavi while munching on his food.

Had there was any time constraint, Link would love to give the bookman a long nag about talking while eating, but he knew that he didn't have enough time and any seconds were precious, so he brazed himself to continue the question, "I was wondering if you have any idea on what Walker wants."

Lavi looked at the inspector with wide eyes, his expression was a mixture of shock and confusion, but nonetheless he still managed to reply, "Well, we all know that Allen's on a huge debt from Cross General. So more than anything I think Allen wanted to pay off all of his debts-", before Lavi could finish his sentence Link cut him.

"I'm fully aware of that. However, what I meant here was, do you perhaps know what to give to Walker as a birthday present?"

Now, Lavi couldn't supress his shock anymore. He looked at the inspector with the strangest look that he didn't know he could make. He had predicted the type of questions the inspector would ask when he requested of his presence, however THIS, was something he didn't see coming.

"If you may, can you give me an answer now? As time is pressing.", Link urged, looking somewhat nervous with a vague pinkish tint on his cheeks. He knew him asking this kind of question was very out of his character, and he wished he could turn back time to prevent this from happening. But he knew he couldn't as he was just a normal human, not Miranda Lotto whose innocence could turn back time. He gave a deep sigh, sometimes some sacrifice needed to be made, and this time it was his pride.

Lavi, on the other hand, was even more shocked upon discovering that the inspector could make such an expression. He didn't know if it was because of the huge gap between the inspector's usual behaviour and his current behaviour, or if it was because the inspector looked unexpectedly cute when looking nervous, but Lavi could feel his heart skip a beat.

'This is very, very bad.", he thought to himself.

"Well, to be honest, I never see Allen show an interest at something other than money to repay the General's debt."

Link looked a bit down at the response before Lavi managed to continue, "But I think I might know what he'd want for his birthday."

Link brightened up upon hearing this.

"However, my information doesn't come cheap, inspector~", said Lavi with a huge sheepish grin.

Link furrowed his brows, this was why he didn't like to have anything to do with the bookman. You never know what he was up to, "What do you want?"

"Allen-chan often bragged to me on how delicious your sweets are. So I'm really curious on how good your treats really are. So if you can share with me some of your precious sweets, then I will tell you what Allen wants for his birthday.", Lavi took a small glance at the other side of the huge room. A smirk formed up on his face.

Link gave no response other than blinking. He didn't expect the red-haired boy would ask for something such as his handmade sweets, "Sure, you can have some of the sweets. Fortunately, I had made some for myself and Walker earlier so you can take some if you want to." Link took out a box of berry pie he had made earlier, "Please help yourself with the treat."

"Nu-uh", Lavi shook his head, "YOU have to feed me inspector."

Now, Link was not pleased at all.

"You see, I injured myself on my last mission. And it hurts like hell to move my hand. So you feeding me will help me a lot."

"You don't need your dominant hand to eat this kind of treat right, Bookman Jr."

"My other hand also hurts now. I think I rely on it too much lately.",Lavi told a straight out lie while making a fake hurt expression," If you feed me then I'll tell you". Link was about to burst out in anger. He couldn't understand what was going on inside Lavi's head, 'What's so good about a male feeding another male a food when he couldn't move his hand. Also, he was eating using his left hand perfectly fine just now.'

But given his position as the one making request, and Lavi's impossible to argue with attitude, he doubted Lavi would back off unless his request was fulfilled. Without much questioning he took a cut of the pie and brought it close to the red-head's mouth before a hand grabbed his wrist. Both Lavi and Link turned to the owner of the hand only to see a panting white haired boy with a yellow golden flying next to him, looking rather panicking.

"Walker?", Link was surprised to see the white haired boy appearing out of nowhere. As composed as he may look on the outside, he was panicking inside. He was hoping that the boy wasn't around long enough to listen to their entire conversation, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing check-ups?"

"The check-up's already finished.", said Allen while trying to catch his breath from running. He sent a quick glare to Lavi, "What are you doing here, Link? I thought you were waiting for me to finish up my check-ups."

Link didn't need to see Allen's face to figure out something seemed off. The boy's tone sounded unusually cold, completely different from his usual gentle tone. He seemed a bit upset about something. However, at that moment Link couldn't care less as his mind was trying to come up with a reasonable answer for Allen's question. He had assumed that he would finish his business with bookman Jr before Allen finished his check-ups, so he didn't bother to prepare for any back-up reason that could explain his current situation. He couldn't confess that he went away just to gather information on the boy's birthday present, could he? Firstly, it was too embarrassing to admit and secondly the whole present idea was supposedly meant to be a surprise for the boy, so confessing would ruin all his effort.

"He just has a business with me, Allen.", replied Lavi with his trademark playful smirk on his face, "just some private business that you don't need to know."

However, Lavi's smirk quickly died out when he saw the look Allen sent him. Due to his duty as a Bookman (and for most part because of their compatibility), Lavi often hanged around with Allen, either when they were in good or bad situation. Thus, it was given that he should have seen most of facial expressions Allen had: when he was hungry, when he was happy, when he was embarrassed, when he was broke, when he was bickering with Kanda, when he was fighting, and the list went on. However, this time it was different. Lavi realised it was Allen who stood in front of him, and yes, he looked very much pissed off, but there was another emotion on the younger boy's expression that he had never seen before: jealousy. Lavi swore it was the first time he saw such expression on Allen's face, and if look could kill, Lavi would probably be dead countless of times already. On the other side, either it was fortunate or not for Link, he couldn't quite see the face Allen was making as he was facing the boy's back, but judging by the startled expression the bookman junior was making, he knew Walker was very upset. Suddenly, Allen brought up Link's hand and ate the pie he was holding the whole time. Before Link could scold him for eating in such an improper manner, Allen pulled his hand and dragged him away from the table.

"I'm not sharing with you Lavi. It's specially made for me.", he grabbed the box of pie and pointed out a tongue at Lavi before exiting the cafeteria with a complaining inspector behind him, leaving the red-head boy speechless. It took some moments for him before he burst out in laughter. He had to admit the situation just now was pretty intense, if he could compare, probably the intensity of being surrounded by ten level-3 Akumas didn't weigh much compared to the heavy atmosphere he experienced just now.

"What sort of mischief are you planning now, Lavi?", asked Johnny who appeared out of nowhere with a tray of food on his hand, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure.", replied Lavi with a small chuckle.

"I saw Allen and inspector leaving just now. Somehow Allen looked different. Angry I suppose?", said Johnny as he gulped down the first scoop of his meal.

"Hmm"

Johnny gave Lavi a serious look through his thick glasses, "What did you do to Allen this time, Lavi? I know you're still mad at Allen for eating your meat, but I've never seen Allen looking so mad before."

Lavi ruffled his hair with his left hand, "I'm not that childish to get angry over small stuff like that, Johnny~ I was just 'testing out' a hypothesis of mine", he spotted Timcanpy who was still there, staring at Lavi and Johnny. A playful grin creeped on his face, "And the result turns out to be more satisfying than what I had expected. Allen-chan sure hates sharing, huh. Come to think about it, I have to thank the inspector for his cooperation. Tim, can you pass this note to the two-dots inspector?", Lavi tore out a paper from a book he was bringing and wrote some stuff on it. The golem gulped down the note and flew away towards the exit, leaving Lavi, who was humming happily and Johnny alone on the table. Johnny couldn't quite understand where Lavi was going, but decided to let it slide. To him, it seemed Lavi was messing with Allen's belongings and they had a small fight over it. That was all. Although at the back of his mind, he kept thinking that Allen's rage was a bit unusual for a small fight like that.

...

So, what do you think? Please give out your opinion on the review session :) No flame or hate message please because they hurt.

I'm still working on the second chapter at the moment, and planning on finishing it up some time this week (hopefully I can).

I hope you enjoy this story (and please give AllenxLink more love. They deserve it! Also hopefully the red rabbit will have his appearance soon in the manga. We all miss his silliness :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Playing with the Gold

Fandom : DGrayman

Pairing : Allen Walker x Howard Link

Disclaimer : Katsura Hoshino

A/N : So, here's the chapter two. I managed to finish it sooner than expected.

Apology in advance for any possible disappointment that may be caused since in this chapter, there were very little (or might be no) fluff moment between Allen and Link.

This is because I have decided to make the story a bit longer, so I have decided to put the fluff moment at the next chapter.

Warnings : spelling mistake, wrong grammar, bad wording, OOCness (I have tried my best to make Allen and Link to stay in character, but who knows), etc.

Please enjoy the story.

...

Without realising it, two days had quickly passed and it was the 25th already. It was 10 in the morning, Allen and Link was sitting facing each other inside the train in silence. Given Black Order's restriction regarding Ark's gate location, they still needed to commute by train since their mission took place in quite a deserted place. Link noticed that for some unknown reason, since the incident with bookman junior two days ago, Allen had been acting strange. The usually talk-active boy became really quiet. He just gave short answers when Link asked him, and didn't respond like how he usually did when Link nagged at him. Link had tried to ask what had made the boy upset, but Allen just brushed it off with a nonchalant 'You're just imagining things'. To make matters worse, even after doing some questioning around the Order on the 24th, he still couldn't figure out what to give Allen as a birthday present.

"Food, I guess? Allen's always happy with food."

"Money?"

"Mitarashi dango. It's his favourite."

"Komuvitamin-D. It's a good vitamin to rebuild his stamina! He looks restless lately." ' _No, he could die if he drank that. Not even his innocence can cure the poison you Science Department guys make.'_

"Umm… I have no idea either."

"Food." ' _again.'_

"Probably money. He's in a deep debt."

"How am I supposed to know what a Moyashi wants?!"

"Someone to take care of his debt?" ' _oh boy.'_

"A new pot scrubber?" ' _wait, wha-'_

"Food coupon?"

"Lottery ticket. It's necessary for him to finish off his debt. But then again he can get into more debt if he lost." ' _Somewhat this feels like I'm getting even further away from my goal.'_ Link mentally cursed himself for getting into such mess.

Aside from that, he actually had gotten a note from the bookman junior that wonderfully didn't help him one bit. The small note that Timcanpy gave him only had some badly written nonsense saying: 'Just ask him immediately'. _Yeah, right._ Had it been that simple he wouldn't need to take so much trouble going around the Order in secret yesterday. Realising that he had been played around by the certain red-head gave Link a headache. Unconsciously, he massaged his nose bridge and gave out a long sigh.

"Something wrong?" asked Allen, breaking the ice between them. His gaze wasn't directed at Link, instead he stared outside the train's window, as if he was trying to avoid any eye contact with the male sitting across him.

"Nothing."

Had it been the usual Link, he would give Allen a long lecture on his rude behaviour for not facing the other party properly when talking, but this time he just let it slide. The younger boy had been giving him cold shoulder for two days and any protests he made seemed to fall on deaf ears. Link knew complaining would only exhaust him without making the other male spit out what had made him so sulky for the past two days. He decided to let the boy had his way this time, but once the boy went back to his usual self, Link swore he would interrogate Walker until he spit out everything he had been holding, even if he had to use force. After all, what was the point of spending his entire childhood in harsh training if he couldn't make one boy talk. Oh, he was sure he would enjoy it, _very much_. For the time being, he should just try to enjoy the silence with his sweet anthology book.

After two hours that seemed like forever, they finally reached their destination. It was a small town at the outskirts of Austria, where it would take only several hours to walk around the entire city. Given the deserted location, there were not many people living there and there were not many homes or shops around. Still, the town was pretty lively with many colorful ornaments hanging around, decorating the plain looking town. Music was played throughout the entire town and people danced to it happily at the town hall. Some shops were even giving away free stuff with a small handmade greetings card attached to the goods. It was Christmas when they arrived, so such celebration was to be expected. Link noticed there was a small change in Allen's mood after arriving at the town. It was as if there was a Christmas magic spell casted upon him. The boy didn't have any foul mood like he had been before, and his eyes were sparkling upon the joyful sight in front of him. His feet were fidgeting from holding back his desire to jump into the crowd and joining the dance, and he unconsciously drooled at the sight of free cookies. To this days, even Link, who always had his eyes on Allen, often forgot the fact that the boy was still a fifteen-turning-sixteen-year-old brat. Yeah, the boy did show some childish behaviour that reflected his age such as getting into fight a lot (especially with a certain Mugen user), spilling food all over his face while eating, drooling while sleeping, getting all excited when seeing treats specially made for him, etc. But at the same he also often showed a maturity that was unbelievable for a teen to have, like weighing the burden to save the souls of both Akuma and human or constantly fighting over the control of his body from the fourteenth. Link knew that his duty was only to watch over the boy's behaviour without involving any private emotions, but after spending months together with him, Link couldn't help but to grow some sort of attachments towards the boy. From the deepest part of his heart, he prayed for Walker's happiness. He hoped that the boy would still be true to who he was, and no one, not even the Fourteenth, Noah, Order, or his master, Malcolm C. Lvellie, could take advantage over him. Secretly, he thought to himself that probably this feeling of his was close to what people often describe as 'mother's worry'. But he dismissed off such thoughts as he hated the idea that Walker's nickname had grown on him.

Back to the current situation, Link had to hold back the urge to smile upon seeing the boy's excited state since they had a mission to complete. On the other hand, he didn't want to spoil the boy's excitement, but the mission is a duty they must carry no matter what. Link made a throaty sound to get the younger boy's attention, "We must hurry up, Walker. It is no time to have fun, we have a mission to complete.", he stopped to see the boy's reaction. An obvious frown formed up on Allen's face, but before the boy could retort back to him, Link beat him, "However, if we hurry ourselves, perhaps some time off to join in the festival is attainable.". Allen's face immediately brightened up, he grabbed Link's hand and dragged him, "Then we must hurry, Link! We have no more time to waste!"

Link could only let out a soft sigh out of him and obediently followed the boy.

…

The mission they had this time was not a difficult mission. There was no innocence or Akuma involved this time, it was rather a simple delivery mission. They only had to looked for a man called Professor Edward to get a private document regarding some secret seals from him. The only hard part of the mission was the communication with the old professor since he had a(n awfully) bad hearing, and they had to repeat themselves for several times so the old man could catch up with the conversation. Other than that, there were no issue and in just an hour they had already finished their mission. Allen gleefully walked around the town, joining in the celebration in an extremely good mood. To Link, Allen looked like a puppy who saw snow for the first time, getting all giddy and jumpy, very hard to control.

"Walker, please control yourself."

But it seemed his request fell on deaf ears. Allen kept running around the town in excitement, forgetting that he had a companion in the first place. It was not a very crowded place, but for some strange reason it took Link all he had just to keep up with Allen. It was almost as if, the white-haired boy intentionally did that to separate himself from his watchman. _'But there was no reason for Walker to do it, it can only arouse more suspicion regarding his awakening as the fourteenth and he's not dumb enough to do something that can make people lose their trust on him.'_

Noticing that Link wasn't keeping all of his attention at him, Allen took his chance and slipped away from Link's supervision. Link, who was so deep in his thoughts, failed to notice Allen's disappearance. By the time he realised he had lost the boy, it was already too late. Allen was nowhere to be seen. There was only him, and Timcanpy, who was also left behind for some unknown reason, in the middle of the crowd.

"Damnit, Walker.", Link muttered to himself," Timcanpy, where did your owner go?"

The yellow golem didn't reply, on the other hand the golem looked as clueless as Link was. It seemed Allen left the golem without notifying it on purpose. Link quickly made a turn and ran to look for the missing boy, with Timcanpy following him.

"Walker, where are you?", Link shouted around while trying to spot any teen with weird looking hair colour. His heart was beating franticly, it was the first time he was being careless when he was on duty, and if the central found out that the boy had intentionally slipped out under his watch, who knows what they might suspect him for, and what they would do to him," Walker, come out immediately! This is a violation towards my duty as your watchmen.". He couldn't care less with all the stares and attention he was getting, all he could care at the moment was Allen's where about and what scolding to give him as soon as he saw the boy.

It had been thirty minutes since Link lost Allen and he still couldn't find the boy's location. He already had Timcanpy to fly around the town to search for Allen but even with the help from the golem, he still couldn't find the missing boy. 'As expected from the General's discipline'. Link decided to take a break for a while since he was breathless from running around the city while shouting for Allen's name for the entire thirty minutes. It was weird for him to get easily tired from something so simple like this. His training as a crow member back then was much more intense and longer, yet he never felt as tired as he was at the moment. Talking about weird things, Link had actually found many weird things going on today. For example, the mission the Black Order had given them. It was very unusual for the Black Order to give a simple mission such as retrieving a document to an exorcist. Yes, it was an important document indeed, but it was not that valuable to the point the Earl would send his Akuma to retrieve it. In fact, a finder (or probably a crow member, at most) would be sufficient for the mission. Why bother to send an exorcist to a mission with no Innocence or Akuma around? Such things didn't come across his mind because for the past few days he was too preoccupied in finding a suitable present for Allen. Link took a small careful glance at Timcanpy. Another thing that he found weird was Allen leaving Timcanpy alone with him. Even if the younger boy wanted to enjoy a private time to wander around the town, it didn't make sense for him to leave his precious golem. Link was sure the golem meant more than a companion to Allen. It was both his comrade and his family. In fact, the golem was probably something that stayed by his side for the longest no matter what condition Allen was in, joy or sorrow, despair or triumph, or even when he was chased by debt-collector. And that was when realisation hit Link. Of course he couldn't find Walker even after going around the city for thirty minutes with Tim's help. It was because Timcanpy helped him that he couldn't find Allen! To begin with it didn't make sense for the boy to leave Tim alone with him. Had Walker really wanted to escape from his watch, he should have brought Timcanpy together with him, because Timcanpy could help Allen to locate Link's where about as they escaped. In fact, Allen left Timcanpy together with Link because Tim could act as Link's locator. Tim had acted as a pretense GPS for Allen the whole time. It acted as if it was looking for his master, when in fact it had already known his master's exact location and Tim was actually sending Allen information about Link's location. So, instead of directing Link to the correct direction, Timcanpy was actually leading him astray for the whole thirty minutes. In addition, the golem was smart enough to lead Link to paths that took more effort and energy to get through. Link couldn't believe he had been dancing at Allen's palm for the entire time. At that moment he felt his pride had sunk down very low. He could finally understand the feeling of Allen's poker game opponent; the feeling of defeat after being played around by a clown with fake mask. No matter how much Link wanted to drown himself in self-loath, he knew now was not the time for that. He had to find Allen soon. Forcing his companion, who was currently making itself comfortable at the top of his head, might not be the best idea. Firstly, because the golem was loyal to its master, no matter what kind of treatment it received it would never betray Allen. Secondly, if Allen really wanted to escape, he would have brought Timcanpy with him. But the presence of Timcanpy on top of his head showed that the boy's intention was not to escape. He probably had a private business he had to attend without having Link next to him. 'What sort of business?'

Link's best option was to observe the golem's movement without causing it to have any suspicion that Link had figured out their teamwork. He noticed that the golem had made some strange repetitive movements. It had been glancing around quite frequently, however there was one location that it had overlooked for several times. To Link, it was almost as if the golem tried to make that particular area unrecognisable in Link's radar by paying less attention to it. Link quickly focused his sight at the spot Timcanpy had been trying to hide from him. It wasn't far away from their current location, but Link could see a man in dark hood standing in front of an odd-looking store. Link quickly ran towards the man and grabbed him by his wrist, leaving Timcanpy panicking behind. Link had spent so much time with the mysterious figure that he could recognize him immediately without having to see his face or listen to his voice.

"Walker."

The mysterious hooded man slowly turned his head towards Link. A pair of grey eyes met the fiery red.

"Link? What's wrong?", Allen asked him nonchalantly with a small smile, as if nothing had happened between them.

Link was taken aback by Walker's laid back attitude. The boy had went missing on purpose and he was the one to ask if there were anything wrong. EVERYTHING was wrong. Link couldn't contain his rage anymore, he grabbed Allen by his collar, straddling the other boy in the process.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'WHAT'S WRONG'?! OBVIOUSLY THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH EVERYTHING. YOU, ESCAPING FROM MY SURVEILLANCE AND LEFT YOUR GOLEM WITH ME ONLY TO MAKE IT AS A DUMMY TO LOCATE MY WHERE ABOUT! NOT ONLY THIS IS A VIOLATION TOWARDS MY DUTY, YOU'VE ALSO SUCCESSFULLY MAKE YOURSELF MORE SUSPICIOUS THAN BEFORE! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF CENTRAL LOST THEIR FAITH IN YOU, ALLEN WALKER?!"

Allen was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Timcanpy was so stunned at the sight that it could only watch his master from far away. The people around them turned their attention towards their direction. The lively celebration music was the only thing that didn't get affected by Link's voice. Before Allen could retort back, Link cut him with another nag, but this time his voice soothed down to a soft whisper.

"Even if you're still mad at me, then you could've just ignored me instead of running away on your own. Who knows what might happen to you if you're alone by yourself. Also, honestly speaking, to begin with, I don't understand why you were upset with me. Had I done something that might upset you or are you currently in rebellious age?"

Allen, who was still in shock, was lost for words. He looked down to meet the crow's gaze. It was burning with rage, as much as Allen had expected, and worry. Link was worried for him. Even his rage came from his worry for Allen's condition. There were so much things Allen would like to say to Link, but the only word he could mutter was a simple apology.

"I'm sorry, Link. I'm so sorry for making you worry.", Allen reached for Link's hands that were holding him up and gave them a light squeeze, "I will never do it again, I promise." His voice was sincere and full of guilt.

Link looked at Allen for the last time before releasing his grip. He straightened his coat and cleared his throat, "I also need to apologize for the sudden outburst. I was not supposed to lose my composure over something like this.".

"No, it's okay, Link. You've every ounce of the right to get angry at me.", Allen gave him a small grin, "Although, to be honest it feels like I get a scolding from a mother."

Link twitched at the word 'mother', he made another clearing throat sound, "I beg your pardon, Walker, but I don't recon being a female, moreover your mother."

"Whatever, mother Link~", Allen hummed while walking away, "Let's hurry, we are catching too much attention because of your outburst."

"Wait, Walker!", Link was about to catch up to him before his eyes landed on the display at the store Allen was looking at just now. Despite all the rage going around his head just now, he actually felt it was quite weird for the boy to have a fixation towards something. Never during his observation months, the boy showed any interest in anything else other than money or food. An idea came to Link's mind. Perhaps, the item in the display may lead him to some clue on what to give to Walker for his birthday. However, all hope was crushed as soon as he saw the item that was put on the shop's glass. He should have realised that for a shady shop like this, anything displayed would not be decent.

 _'_ _-A handcuff?'_

Link felt he could lose his mind now.

...

And that's the end of chapter 2. Hopefully you've had a good time reading it.

There wasn't much in this chapter as it was mostly telling about Link's unexpected care towards Allen and Allen being childish like a normal 15 years old boy.

I was trying to come up with a warm up situation first before going to the fluff in the next chapter.

And as for the ending for this chapter... Well, some imagination might be good to pump up the mood *laughs*

Thank you very much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Playing with the Gold

Fandom: DGrayman

Pairing: for all pie lovers, pieshipping: AllenxLink

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Katsura Hoshino is the one and only.

Warning: Bad grammar, wrong wording, spelling mistakes, OOCness (if any), too much fluff.

A/N: I think this time I updated not as fast as I did before because I have some stuff I need to take care of since university winter term's coming close and I have so much I need to catch up. This chapter is the last chapter for the whole story (but I'll try to make one extra chapter, seeing things from Allen's POV (which might as well contain some M rated stuff. Nothing major but I guess once in a while something a bit naughty might spice things up). Anyway please enjoy the last chapter~

…

It was dark outside when they finally managed to get a place to stay for the night. It was a small and probably the only inn in the entire town. The celebration was still continuing, but Allen and Link decided to call it a day as they had to catch the first train. Since their inn was pretty close to the city hall, they could hear the noise and the music from their room. As they entered the room, Link took off his coat and hanged it at the wooden hanger next to the entrance while Allen just stormed off to open the window and pulled the chair next to it before sitting down, admiring the joyful scene from afar. Had it been the usual Link, he would be scolding Allen for 'not properly taking off his coat' and 'may cause wrinkles on the cloth', but this time he decided to hold back since he felt a bit bad towards the younger boy. It was him who ignored Allen's plea to stay for a bit longer in the city hall because they had to wake up early the next morning. The boy didn't sulk like he did before, but Link could see the disappointment in his eyes during their walk to the inn. Link gave a mental sigh to himself, the day had been strangely exhausting for him. Starting off with an awkward situation between him and sulking Allen, then looking around the entire city to find the missing boy only to find out that he had been tricked by him and his sly golem, and lastly having inner debate whether to make a purchase of the item that Allen showed an interest in, which was: a handcuff. Yes, a handcuff, which went with a dictionary definition of a pair of lockable linked metal rings for securing a prisoner's wrists. 'Why would Walker want a handcuff?', Link tried to convinced himself that he was seeing things earlier that day, but no matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was the truth: Allen had been staring at the handcuff for quite some time, which according to Link's observation, was unusual as the boy had never shown any interest in anything else other than money or food. At the end of the day, surrounded by the feeling of losing his rationality, he bought the handcuff. It was really awkward for him to face the shopkeeper, especially when he bought a handcuff from _that_ kind of store. Recollecting the events of the day had only added the pain to his mind. Unconsciously he rubbed the temple of his nose for the nth time for that day. Link felt some sleep might be necessary for him to regain back his composure, but the only problem was he couldn't drive off to bed before Walker did, and he boy didn't seem doing so yet. Talking about the boy, Link suddenly remembered the reason why he went through so much trouble with his mental battle in the shop earlier: to buy Walker a birthday gift. Now he realised the more reason he couldn't just doze off. He had to hand the 'present' to Allen and congratulate him first, at least before the 25th ended. However, his pride was screaming to him a big no, 'What if I misunderstood Walker's intention? What if the handcuffs were not what he wanted? Even if it did, then what? Wouldn't it be really awkward? Maybe Walker had some sort of fetish that he didn't want to know, which is why he tried to escape from the surveillance earlier? But, if it was the case then I needed to record this in my observation.' Link did give some consideration to the option of putting the present next to his bed to make the giver seem anonymous, but since the only ones who were in the room were Walker and him, it didn't seem like a very bright idea. Sure thing, Timcanpy was there as well, but a golem buying out its owner a handcuff was just very wrong at all levels. So much thoughts were going on in Link's mind that he failed to notice the other boy was calling out to him.

"-ink!"

Link was startled when he noticed another person's presence really close to him. Allen had moved from the window and he was really close to Link now, separated by barely a few centimeters. "Link, are you okay? You were sighing a lot and looked a bit down. Did your fever come back?", asked Allen in a concerned tone. The boy looked genuinely worried if the inspector would collapse like how he did a few days ago.

"I'm totally fine, Walker. Now, if you may, please step aside a bit as it starts to feel a little bit uncomfortable when you have no personal space."

"Sorry.", Allen gave a wry smile and took a step back, "I thought you were feeling unwell again, but thanks God it seems you're doing just fine."

"Your concern is very much appreciated.", Link cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. The boy way overly protective of him ever since the incident where he collapsed from fever. After that nobody said anything and the room fell in another awkward silence. The two boys just stood right in front of each other without any idea how to break the ice. Usually, Allen was the talkative one. He always managed to find some topic that the two could talk about and enjoy. But for some reason, this time the white-haired boy only stood still while facing Link without saying anything. For the first time in his life, Link felt lost. He didn't know what to say or what to do to change the heavy atmosphere between them.

"I think we should call it a day for now. It's been an exhausting day for both of us and we have to leave early tomorrow morning.", said Link who was so done with the awkwardness. He figured if he couldn't break the ice, why not end it immediately. He was about to get ready to sleep before he felt Allen's gentle touch on his wrist, holding him back from leaving.

"You know what, Link. I think it's still too early to end the day." Allen gave a little squeeze at Link's wrist, "The festival's still going on outside. Why don't we celebrate too? Dancing together here sounds nice."

"Walker, we-"

"It's my birthday today, Link.", said Allen with a smile, "I'm sure you didn't forget about that."

Link was surprised. He had thought the boy had completely forgotten about his birthday, but it didn't seem to be the case. Moreover, what confused him further was that the boy knew that Link remembered his birthday.

"Well, you looked like you wanted to say something to me earlier.", explained Allen as if he could read Link's mind, "You show more expression than you thought you would."

Now, Link was lost for words. His brain was too tired (and surprised) to register anything at that moment. He felt like he was standing in front of a totally different person at that moment, but he knew that wasn't the case. It was still Allen Walker who stood in front of him, not the fourteenth or some other personality that the boy could possibly have. But the boy seemed a bit different. His smile seemed a bit playful and somewhat…. Naughty? That was the only word Link could come up with when facing the current Allen. Feeling lost and defeated, Link finally gave a long sigh and took Allen's left hand, "Just one round."

Allen brimmed in happiness and quickly dragged Link to the center of the room, where Timcanpy could record the whole thing clearly. He closed the distance between the bodies by putting his right hand on Link's waist, causing the shorter man to have a slight pinkish tint on his cheeks. Although it was not frequent, sometimes Link was ordered by Lvellie to join the Black Order's upper class socialite party. That was how he learned how to dance: the techniques for precise turn, sharp spin, and coordination with the rhythm. Link might not be the best dancer out there, but many were still captivated by his beautiful movement. Everything he had learned in the ball was different with his current situation. The music was slow, but that was not the case with the dance. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, with frequent tumbling here and there. They were spinning all over the place, with the voice of their steps echoing though out the room. As weird as it may sound, for a perfectionist like Link, a coordinated ball dance should be his preference. But, he couldn't deny the enjoyment he felt at that precise moment. His dance with Allen, was by far the most enjoyable dance he had ever experienced in his entire life. He couldn't feel the weight on his body as he moved around and his mind was focusing at nothing but the boy in front of him. He didn't even realise when the corner of his lips went upward a little, forming a small smile. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Allen. Howard Link didn't exactly put a sour face like Kanda Yuu, but he didn't smile very much either. That was for sure. However, it didn't mean he never smiled. Sometimes, given particular situations, he did put on a smile, that most people would rather refer as smirk. That was why Allen felt like he was struck by a lightning. The white-haired boy was too captivated by the rare smile that he tripped on his own feet and fell onto the shorter boy, stepping on Link's foot on the process as well. Link, who was taken aback by the sudden pressure on his feet, failed to maintain his balance and took the whole weight that crashed onto him. Out of reflect, Allen immediately moved his hand that were holding Link's hand and placed it at the back of the inspector's head, protecting it from any possible crash. Fortunately, there was a bed behind Link. The two fell on the soft cushion with a loud thump. Allen lied on the top of Link, with his hands holding the other man securely.

"Are you okay, Link?", asked Allen with an overly concerned expression. He shifted his body a bit to give the man beneath him some space to breath.

"I'm fine, Walker.", replied Link with a soft grunt, "But I must say that it was very unsightly for an exorcist to trip on his own feet."

Allen gave a small chuckle at the response he got. He was rather amused by the fact the inspector could still nag at him even in this kind of situation. The room suddenly turned dead quiet with both men remained in their position, and Timcanpy frantically flying towards their side. Despite the loud noise from the music outside, at that precise moment, Allen could only hear the sound of Link's soft breathing, and the loud thumping voice from their heartbeat. If possible he would love to stay in the position for a little bit longer, however Link didn't seem to feel too comfortable with the entire situation. It was awkward for him to be under a boy who was supposedly to be under his watch. He gave Allen a light push, only to be taken into a tighter embrace.

"Walker, we've had a round of dance. Now we need to take a rest."

"Unn.", mumbled Allen while he snuggled at Link's neck.

"Wal-", Link was about to protest at the sudden 'inappropriate' behavior before Allen managed to cut him.

"Come to think about it, Link. I haven't gotten any present for my birthday yet."

Link furrowed his brows, "I thought you asked for a round of dance?"

Allen got up with playful smirk that actually resembled Lavi's on his face. He offered a hand to help Link got up from the bed and the two of them sat straight on the bed, facing each other.

"It's not a favour for birthday, _Howard_. It's a celebration."

Link twitched at the mention of his name. Allen had never called him by his first name before, and he found it extremely weird.

"Walker, you're acting like a spoiled kid now."

"Well, I'm technically a 'kid', am not I, Link? I'm still fifteen – no, sixteen-year-old brat after all."

There was never a moment where Link wished he could just head-butt Allen like now. He felt the birthday boy's demand was getting more and more unreasonable now. And he couldn't retort back to Allen like how he always did because the boy DID have a point there. He gave a long sigh, probably the longest sigh he had ever gave and surrendered completely.

"You do have a point there, Walker."

Allen gave him a toothy grin.

"So, there's something that I've been wanting for a while now."

"Uh-huh."

"And it's not food."

"Hmm."

"Or money."

"… Okay."

"I want-"

'Handcuff?' Link thought to himself, but decided not to say it and just wait for the boy to finish his sentence.

"-to play with your hair."

Now, that was something Link had never expected. He was so surprised at the boy's answer he didn't even realise the face he was making. Allen had to hold out a laugh at Link's expression.

"So, it's not a handcuff?"

Now it was Allen's turn to be surprised. He blinked a few times before a naughty smirk appeared across his facial feature.

"Why would I want that? Are you sure it's something that I want, not some weird kink you have, Link?"

Link's face turned red, both from embarrassment and from rage.

"Sure I do travel with THAT Cross Marian for years, but for your information, never have I developed any weird preference like that.", a short pause," Although I have to admit, probably you would look good in that."

"That was not very nice, Walker.", protested Link in a stern voice. His face was boiling red, resembling a tomato.

"I'm sorry, Link. I didn't mean to upset you.", Allen gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry that my joke went too far."

Seeing the boy looking reflecting on his own words softened Link's heart. His rage was instantly calmed down. These days, Link realised that the boy had become more than someone to observe. Allen had become an important part of his life, he could see it from the way he pampered the boy so much and always went easy on him. He cared and trusted the other more than how he should have been, thus making a part of him became somewhat 'motherly' to Allen.

"Your apology is very much appreciated, Walker."

"Thanks, Link."

"Also", Link mumbled a little, "regarding your request. Why would you want to play with my hair? I didn't know you have a hair fetish. Kanda Yuu's or Lenalee Lee's hair would be a much better option if it was the case."

Allen laughed a bit, "It's not that I have hair fetish or anything, Link." The younger boy gave a wry smile before continuing, "Kanda and Lenalee sure do have beautiful dark hair. But I think yours it prettier. It has a nice golden colour."

'Ah, right. He has an excessive obsession towards yellow-coloured-things.', Link thought to himself before a sudden realisation struck him. It was true that Allen had been looking for a handcuff earlier that day, but Link's mind was too preoccupied on Allen's secretive kinky fetish that he failed to notice that the handcuff was golden coloured! The boy didn't see the item because he wanted it, but rather he was admiring the colour (also, at the same time Link finally realised the reason why the item was pretty expensive for a handcuff. Probably he was still too much in daze for not realising it). Link felt so embarrassed he felt like digging his own grave now and there, but remembering that he still had so much duty to finish, the only thing he could do now was face palming. Allen was a bit taken aback at Link's weird reaction at his compliment.

"Link? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Walker. I just…. Need a moment to appreciate my very own foolishness. I can't believe I can't figure something so simple like this immediately.", said Link with a soft sigh, "Anyway, back to our conversation. Usually I don't like other people touching my hair, but given this is a special occasion, I shall give you the permission to do so."

Allen's face immediately brimmed in happiness. His grey eyes were sparkling like and he gave the other male a big hug, "YAY! Thank you so much, Link!"

"I appreciate the joy, Walker. But we must hurry as it's getting late."

"Okay~ I promise it'll be quick."

Allen quickly got off the bed and made his way towards his luggage. He quickly went through the content of his bag to find a comb and went back to the bed where Link was waiting.

"Do you mind if I loosened up your braid?"

Link gave a small nod.

Allen carefully took off the hairband Link was wearing, letting the slightly wavy strands to fall at Link's back. He took his time admiring the hair of hair in front of him before gently running his fingers through the golden locks. Link's hair might not be as silky as Kanda's or Lenalee's. But it was still soft compared to most people's. The golden colour it had reminded Allen of the wheat field that shone beautifully under the sun, or the star that shone brightly at night. Allen combed the end of each strands slowly, making it straight from the waviness the braid had caused. The white-haired boy took his time to mend Link's hair, while Link decided to read a book to distract his mind from the tingling sensation he got as Allen's fingers ran through his hair. The two stayed like that for quite a while, eventually neither even noticed that the music from the festival had already died down and people were saying goodbyes to each other before scattering from the city hall. After some time, Link started to feel sleepy and his mind were dozing off. Allen's fingers on his hair started to feel too good, and before he realized he had fallen into deep slumber. It was a few minutes later when Allen noticed a soft snore coming from Link. He smiled softly before putting the comb at the table next to the bed. He quietly stepped away from Link's back and positioned the other male to the proper sleeping position, careful not to make him awake. After doing so, Allen made a soft yawn.

"I guess I also need to sleep now, ne?", spoke Allen softly to Timcanpy, who were sitting on his shoulder the whole time. Before going to his own bed, Allen took a short glance towards Link. He reached a strand of Link's hair and gave it a soft peck before moving up to give a quick, but passionate kiss on Link's forehead, "Good night, Link. Thank you for the wonderful present."

…

The next day, Allen and Link went back to the Order with the first train. It was frantic morning as both boys overslept from staying up too late the day before and almost missed the train. Inside the train, Link made sure to give Allen an one-hour long lecture on how his selfishness the night before had almost caused them trouble. In addition, he also made sure to add another one-hour long lecture on Allen's behaviour for the past two days by calling him being completely 'immature' with 'no particular reasonable reason' and would look over Allen's 'disobedience' by 'intentionally slipping under his watch' this time for once, but would never do so in the future. Link also made sure to give the golem a good lecture on how its behaviour would also effect on Allen's surveillance, and if the two couldn't keep them selves together, he would 'make a request to separate the two of them', which apparently worked well to scare the golem and its master. All in all, it summed up to a two-hours lecture, which meant Allen spent the whole journey in the train getting lectured by Mother Hen Howard Link. As soon as they got off the train, they immediately went to the check points for the Ark's Gate and went back to the Order. Upon arrival, Link realised there was something weird going on inside the Order. It was unusually quiet, there was no supervisor who tried to run away from his job, nor there were the supervisor's teammates chasing for him. There were only finders walking around moving things, and some unfamiliar scientists carrying their report.

"We have to give this document to the Science Department."

"We can do that later, Link~ Let's go to the cafeteria first! I'm dying with hunger!", whined Allen while he ran off to the cafeteria, leaving Link behind to catch up to him.

"Walker, wait-"

Link chased after the boy, who had stopped at the entrance of the cafeteria, looking rather stunned.

"Aahhh…. Allen's back already!", shouted the thick-glasses man known as Johnny, "Everyone, Allen's back already."

It was quite a sight, Link had to admit. The usually plain looking cafeteria was decorated in colorful decorations such as colorful pattern paper and balloons. There were mountains of food, that were mostly Allen's favourite at the dining table. At the back there was also a banner with huge handwriting: 'WELCOME BACK AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN WALKER', and people from the Science Department were gathering there, putting on the decoration.

That was when Link finally realised that the two of them were actually sent on an unimportant mission in order to surprise Allen when he came back. Although it seemed the plan kind of backfire a little bit as the pair managed to come back a bit earlier than the initial plan, thus discovering the party when it was still in preparation stage.

Everyone immediately stopped their activity and approached Allen to congratulate him with huge smile and lots of hug.

"Happy birthday, Allen!"

"Congratulations on getting a year older, Walker!"

"Happy birthday, Allen-kun!"

Even Lenalee Lee who was supposedly to be on mission was there, congratulating Allen cheerfully. Most likely the Science Department had been lying to both of them on the Exorcists come back schedule in order to hide the birthday surprise.

"Thank you, everyone.", said Allen with a huge smile on his face. The boy clearly looked very happy and was in a brink of tears.

"Congratulations, Allen~ How was it? Having a mission on a birthday?", said a certain red-head who appeared between Allen and Link, out of nowhere.

"Ah Lavi.", Allen's face immediately darkened upon noticing the red-head presence.

"C'mon Allen~! Don't look so scary! I didn't mean to upset you two days ago!"

Allen gave a long sigh and gave Lavi a dark look saying: 'are-you-joking-when-you-say-that-?-You-have-clearly-crossed-the-line'. It seemed for now any kind of plea and apology coming from Lavi's mouth will fall on deaf ears.

"Anyway, Allen. That thing aside, how was your birthday yesterday? Did you get any good present from the inspector?", asked Lavi secretively, dragging Allen a little bit away from the crowd.

Allen took a short glance at Link, grey meeting crimson. A smile appeared across Allen's face.

"I did. I played with the gold."

.

Allen Walker loved yellow, to an extend of unhealthy obsession.

Maybe because the colour reminded him of gold, or maybe because it was the colour of his precious golem, Timcanpy.

Whichever reason was true; Link knew both were.

Yet he didn't know.

Allen Walker loved yellow,

Also because it reminded him of Howard Link.

…

And that's it for this fanfiction! I hope you have had a good time reading the whole story (;w;)

It was a bit long but I'm glad I could make it!

I would post an extra story that sees things from Allen's POV (if I still have time and motivation to do so), so please give me some support to build up my motivation!

Anyway, that's all for now. Thank you so much for reading this story!


End file.
